


Together

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Captivity, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Forced Transfusion, Gen, Guardian Dean Winchester, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Rescue, Tied-Up Castiel (Supernatural), Torture, tied up Dean Winchester, tied up sam winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dean is forced, helpless, to watch as Cas and Sam are ruined, by a person who wants them to suffer: the angel and his brother by what is being done to them, and Dean by being unable to stop it.





	Together

“This must be just awful for you,” she says. 

Her hand’s cupping the back of his head; he slams it back, hoping to catch her fingers between himself and the back of the chair, but she sees it coming a mile off. Grabs a fistful of his hair and jerks his head forward, hard, instead, forcing him into a bow.

But he can still see Cas, can still watch as they hang another bag of demon blood, can still tell just how much pain he’s in as he shudders and moans like he’s in the grip of the worst fever ever.

He wishes he could cry out to the angel, tell him to hold on, but the leather muffler strapped around his jaw has him silenced and, thanks to the taint in his system, his prayers aren’t getting through to Cas right then.

When he hears another strangled protest, he jerks free to see one of the men hooking a hand under Sam’s jaw, yanking his head back, while the other opens a small flask and tips it into Sam’s mouth, still held open by the dental gag.

Dean sees slick red pouring into his brother and starts fighting anew, but he can’t save Sam any more than he can save Cas, from this and from what’s to come.

Just like before, one of them stuffs a wadded up ball of cotton into Sam’s mouth, and pinches his nose until he’s sure Sam’s swallowed, and then they leave him gasping, shaking, as his body remembers the _before_.

“It’s just a touch,” she says. “Just enough to have him wanting more. Don’t want to spoil his appetite after all.”

She lets Dean go, then, and crosses over to study her work, the corrupted angel, the recovered demon blood addict recovered no more, and looks back at Dean with a smile.

“You get to watch your brother ruin himself again,” she says, “and you get to watch him bite your angel and drain him dry. And I get to watch you as your family suffers right in front of you.”

Dean strains against the ropes binding him to the chair. Everything he might have used to get loose has been stripped from him, Cas and Sam the same, though neither of them is in any condition to try and escape just then.

They need him to save them, and he can’t, and this bitch knows it. That’s the point of this. They suffer, and she makes him suffer by watching, knowing he can’t do anything to stop it.

And he wants to believe there’s an out, here, because they’ve done it before, the three of them, when everyone was against them and all they had was each other.

This time, though…. This time, he thinks is going to be different.

Until he remembers that it’s not just the three of them now.

He hears a voice cry out, a shrill hex, and then the woman is sent smashing into the opposite wall. She hits hard, and Dean swears he can hear bones crack, and she doesn’t get up again.

Rowena strides into view like a warrior witch, and the men rush her. One of them is suddenly a hissing snake, that she traps with her foot, and drives her heel through his head. 

The other finds himself levitating, panicked and flailing, three feet off the ground as Jack steps into the fight.

“That,” he says, pointing to Cas, “is my father. This is my family. You don’t ever hurt my family.”

What happens then, Dean doesn’t know, but it’s bright and brief and by the end of it, the guy’s just hanging limply until Jack drops him like a bag of garbage.

Rowena knows her priorities; sees at a glance that Dean’s unharmed, just bound, and goes to Sam. She murmurs to him, removing the gag, working at his bonds.

Jack runs to Cas, and hesitates, looking from the bag of blood, to the needle inserted into Cas’s arm, unsure what to do, and Dean yells through the gag, until Jack comes to free him.

He tears the edge from his shirt, wads it into a pad, and presses down as he slips the needle out of Cas’s arm. Then he lifts up one of the angel’s eyelids, praying, because the last thing they need is…

His eyes are black.

Fuck.

And then Rowena’s yelling, and Dean turns to see Sam shoving her aside, staggering at them, eyes wild and hungry, and Dean does what he has to do.

He slams his fist into Sam’s jaw, sends him down, and then looks helplessly from his angel to his brother, and then to their witch and their kid.

“Tie him back up,” he tells Rowena. “Jack...we’ve got demon proof cuffs in the trunk. If Baby’s still out there, get ‘em.”

The next few days aren’t going to be easy, he knows, but that bitch thought she could break them by hurting them together, making each of them suffer because the others were, or by the others’ hands.

But together is when they’re at their strongest.

Together is how they’re going to get through this.

That’s how family works, especially their family, and Dean gathers up his to take them home.


End file.
